


how dangerous it is to play with wild flames

by joppers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joppers/pseuds/joppers
Summary: Collection of Daisy/Robbie drabbles originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to post my quakerider drabbles over here, so, here they are! Title from a poem. First one is "things you said before you kissed me".

“You’re home,” Daisy looks up at Robbie’s relieved voice- their two year old, Gabriella, was squirming in his arms, cheeks damp with tears.

“Mission ran longer than I thought. What’s wrong sweet girl?” Daisy takes her daughter into her arms, stroking over her thick, dark hair as the little girl buried in her face in her neck.

“ _Mama_ ,” the little girl wailed, clutching at Daisy, and she held her a little tighter, rubbing her back.

“I’m here,” she whispered, swallowing around the lump in her throat. Two weeks had been too long, but Barton and Bishop had been compromised, and she’d had to be their backup until Nat and Maria could fly in. “I’m sorry I was gone so long baby girl.”

Gabriella wails again, and Daisy closes her eyes, nose buried in her daughter’s hair. After a moment, Robbie’s hand is warm and strong at her back, and she sinks into him, letting him wrap them both up in his arms.

They stay like that, in the center of the living room, until Gabby’s cries die down and she falls asleep, hands tangled in Daisy’s hair and resting between the two of them. Daisy shifts her into her arms and detangles her hair, wincing, and brings her to her room. Once she’s settled under her covers, arms around her stuffed tiger, Daisy stands, leaving the room and walking directly into Robbie’s arms.

“I hate being gone,” she whispers, voice breaking, and Robbie strokes her hair- two fingers lift her chin until she looks at him, his dark eyes warm and kind as they search her face.

“You always come back. And she’ll learn that,” he tells her, other hand coming up to cup her cheek. “She’s young- and you still don’t like when May is gone on long missions.”

Daisy laughs at that, wiping below her eyes before she rests her forehead against his.

“Thank you,” she whispered- Robbie smiled, cupping both her cheeks before he kisses her, sweet but deep.

“I’m happy you’re home,” he tells her softly, and Daisy smiles, thumb brushing his lower lip before she lifts her eyes to his, voice heavy with teasing.

“She’ll be out for a bit- why don’t you show me how happy you are?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said while we were driving"

She comes back from space, and Robbie picks her up.

The Eastern seaboard is beautiful at night, she finds. They head upstate- the trees change, grow thicker and more numerous, and the stars become more visible and vibrant.

Diners at two am and sleeping stretched out on the backseat as Robbie drives blend into days of her behind the wheel of the Charger, through winding trails up mountains sides, windows rolled down and a breeze ruffling her hair.

There’s no destination, and after months of being on a space station lightyears away, the sensation of being free overwhelms Daisy.

“I want you to stay,” she murmurs softly one day as Robbie cruises down a New York highway, heading back for their new base of operations. He looks at her, dark eyes warm and soft as the night sky behind him.

Daisy shifts closer until she can press a hand over his heart, head pillowed on his shoulder.

“Stay. For a little bit,” she whispers- it’s easier to ask when she can’t look at him; doesn’t have to see a possible rejection.

But Robbie lifts a hand to stroke through her hair, twining with the brunette strands and settling comfortably at the base of her neck.

“Okay,” he murmurs, voice low and deep and as soft as the kiss he brushes over her forehead. “I’ll stay. As long as you need me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: roommates au

Daisy was desperate.

Her former roommate had abruptly left to move back to the UK- something about how his ex was a demonic hell beast and he couldn’t even stand to be in the same continent as her. Then, her temp roommate had bailed to go shoot a movie in LA. Now, she had rent due and no roommate and she was, in a word, fucked.

So, she puts an ad on Craigslist (she can hear her mother whispering  _ax murderers_  in her brain), sets a code to alert her of everyone who looks at the ad so she can track their IP and internet history, and takes a stress nap.

She wakes up to no less than thirty creeper responses, and barely has to do any digging to immediately delete the requests. But one stands out- a guy who was interested, had a handicapped brother so her ground level apartment was ideal, his own car, and a steady job. He’d even attached his most recent paystub, and a quick scan of his internet history included car parts, wheelchair accessible buildings, and local rock gigs.

His name is Robbie Reyes, and within three hours, he’s her new roommate.

The first thing Daisy realizes is he’s hot- like, literally hot. She shakes his hand, and is overwhelmed by his sheer body temperature and the way he radiated heat. He gives her a small, crooked smile before he goes to get a bag from the car- his brother rolls forward, waving a hand and giving her a full-blown grin.

“I’m Gabe,” he greets, lifting a hand, and Daisy smiles. “He’s harmless, I swear.”

Daisy laughs, and Robbie walks back into the room, laden with bags.

“I’ll help,” she offers, and a shocked slash pleased look filters over his face, and his smile a little wider. He nods before he heads outside, and Daisy looks at Gabe, raising an eyebrow.

“A man of few words,” he tells her with a shrug, and Daisy shook her head in amusement, heading out the door to help her new roommate move in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.”

Robbie liked talking to their daughter- liked watching tiny feet press into her belly, outlining against her skin at the sound of his voice and the touch of his fingers. He’d started before she’d even begun to show- it had amused her, watching him talk to her stomach that was entirely unchanged in the early days.

“I want her to know my voice,” he’d confessed when she’d asked about it, brushing her fingers over the hull of his ear gently, tracing them down his cheek and pausing on the hinge of his jaw. “She gets to spend nine months with you- I want her to know her  _papi_.”

Daisy had softened, tugging Robbie up until she can kiss him, hands framing his face.

“Of course she will. She has the best dad in the world,” she reminded him, tugging a smile from Robbie before he bent, pressing a kiss to her abdomen.

Now, with mere days until their daughter entered the world, Robbie had spent the last few weeks telling their daughter all about her room, and how excited the other members of their family were to meet her.

“I think your Grandma is more excited than your Grandpa, but your Mama doesn’t agree,” Robbie whispered conspiratorially to her belly, earning a kick against his cheek, and drawing a soft chuckle from him. “You kick like your mama, chica.”

“I’m pretty sure my kidneys have bruises thanks to her,” Daisy complains, shifting a little in bed and groaning, flopping back against the pillows and poking gently at one of the feet sticking out against her skin. “You coming out anytime soon, kid? Your dad is really excited to meet you- he’s driving me absolutely nuts. Keeps waking me up from naps to talk to you.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were sleeping last time,” Robbie defends himself, looking up at her, and Daisy lifts an eyebrow. “You had Mamma Mia! on! You never sleep through that!”

“It is the only thing that puts your offspring to sleep during the day, so now I do,” Daisy informs him, and Robbie looks at her for a long moment before he breaks out into laughter, pressing his forehead into the side of her stomach, muffling the noise in her hipbone. “Oh, this is funny? You woke up her from a nap to tell her about Coulson’s stupid joke! It wasn’t even worth it!”

“It was pretty funny,” Robbie replies, and Daisy folds her arms over her stomach, trying to glare, but unable to keep it up as the baby kicks furiously against Robbie’s face. “Settle down,    
niñita. Mama is angry at Papi.”

Daisy shoves at Robbie’s face lightly, snorting, before shaking her head fondly at him.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, Reyes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "my heart feels so full with you."

“Do you ever miss it?” Robbie frowns, having already been halfway asleep when Daisy speaks- he pries his eyes open and shifts with her as she turns in his arms, facing him. Their room is dark, only a sliver of moonlight illuminating half of her face.

“Hm?” he asks, confused, and Daisy strokes her fingers over his collarbone.

“Do you ever miss it- him. The Rider,” she clarifies, voice soft, and Robbie’s eyebrows knit together.

“Where is this coming from, chica?” he asks, lifting a hand to brush her hair from her face, thumb along her jawbone. Daisy avoids his gaze, palm over his heart.

“I’m just- worried. That sometimes this isn’t…enough,” she whispers hesitantly, like she’s ashamed to admit it aloud. Robbie softens, and moves his fingers beneath her chin, tilting upwards until her gaze lifts to his.

“This is everything, Daisy,” he answers, watching the way her eyes widen before affection filters into her gaze. “The Rider- he saved my soul. Brought me back. But you? You saved my life.”

Robbie strokes her cheek with his thumb gently, lips quirking up into a small smile.

“My heart feels so full with you, there’s no room to miss the Rider, chica,” he says, seeing something like relief slide into Daisy’s features. “Te amo mi vida.”

Daisy’s lips curl upwards at his soft admission, dark eyes impossibly warm as they gaze up at him, and her hands creep up from his neck to his jaw as she leans in, kissing him softly.

“You’re alright too, I guess,” she whispers, giggling when Robbie rolls his eyes and shoves her onto her back, climbing over her and kissing her quiet, arms wrapped around her- keeping her warm and safe within his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can’t be pregnant… or….OH MY GOD! ”

“You know for it to work you have to pee on it, right?”

Daisy throws May a glare, continuing to pace the room.

“I don’t even need it. I shouldn’t have bought it,” she replies, giving the white and pink box on the bed a nasty look, arms folding tighter over her chest as her pace increases. “I just have a bug.”

“And the fact that your period is six weeks late?” May asks her, lifting an eyebrow slightly. Daisy’s eyebrows knit together.

“I’ve been stressed. We had that group of new Inhuman teens come in and Mack took time off to be with Elena and the baby, and-” May cuts Daisy’s rambling off with a look, and Daisy groans.

“You won’t know unless you take the test, Daisy. Go,” the older woman nudges the box in her direction, and Daisy scoops it up angrily, storming off to the bathroom.

When she returns five minutes later, stick in a cup and a timer set on her phone, she sets it far away from herself and curls up on the floor, back against the wall and arm around her knees.

“Did you call Robbie?” May asks quietly, and Daisy shakes her head swiftly. “Is there a reason for that?”

Daisy stares intently at a rip in her leggings before she swallows and looks back up at May.

“I barely  _see_  him these days because of the Rider and we didn’t…we barely even talked about what this is, and now I could be pregnant? That’s a lot of commitment for a guy who only started staying the night on base two months ago,” she confesses, horrified at the way her voice wavers as she speaks. May’s face softens, and she leaves her place on the bed to sit down beside Daisy, bringing the glass holding the test with her.

“I like to think you value my opinion, considering you asked me to buy the test and not Elena, so I hope you’ll hear me when I say that anyone that looks at you the way Robbie does cares for you very much, Daisy,” May tells her; Daisy wipes hastily at the tears that gather in the corners of her eyes.

“You know what, you don’t get to use my possible hormone spike to make me cry,” Daisy nudges at her, drawing a smirk from May. The timer on her phone goes off, and Daisy tenses. “You look. I can’t.”

May snorts, but picks up the cup and turns it. There are heartbeats of silence, and finally Daisy snatches the cup. “You’re taking too long, give me that.”

Daisy’s heart climbs into her throat as she looks at the thin white stick, and she sets the cup down carefully before she speaks.

“But I can’t be pregnant. I can’t. It just- it isn’t possible. We’ve been careful. We’ve always us- oh, shit. Oh my god,” Daisy stops herself, stopping herself abruptly and going over to the desk, flipping back in the calendar. “Oh.  _Ohhhh._ ”

“What?” May asks, getting up off the floor, and Daisy turns to look at her, swallowing.

“He came back after a couple months away about eight weeks ago. It…may have been rushed,” Daisy replied, and May’s eyebrows lifted. “And I may be slightly behind on my contraceptive shots. Just by a month or two.”

May’s lip curls up in amusement.

“Well, you won’t need them for a good few more months. Mama,” she teases quietly, and Daisy’s face softens at the word. “Call Robbie. Something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot more of him soon.”

She squeezes Daisy’s arm and turns to leave, but before she can go, Daisy wraps her in a tight hug, burying her face in her neck briefly. “Thanks for holding my hand. Told you you had a good mom face.”

May’s hand briefly strokes over her hair before they pull apart, and her fingers touch Daisy’s cheek gently, lips curved into a small smile.

“I think your’s will end up being a pretty great one too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “The baby’s kicks are keeping me up at night.”

Daisy is channel surfing on the couch, remote in one hand and the other buried in a bag of white cheddar popcorn, when Robbie walks into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

“It’s two am, chica,” he whispers, and Daisy snorts, settling on a bad sci-fi movie that makes her think of Coulson and setting the remote aside.

“Oh, I am well aware. The baby’s kicks are keeping me up,” she tells him as he comes to sit beside her. “She packs quite a punch. Gonna be a boxer like her papa.”

Robbie rolls his eyes, palm tracing the swell of her belly, lips quirking into a smile at the foot that presses back to meet him. Daisy’s hand settles on the back of his neck, fingers twining in the dark hair there.

“Is she like this every night?” Robbie asks after a while, their daughter kicking nearly relentlessly against his hand. Daisy nodded tiredly, and Robbie frowned, bending to press his lips to her skin. “Mi hija, it’s dark outside. That means your mama needs to sleep, so you have to stop kicking her. Okay?”

Daisy watched in amusement, stroking her hand over his head as he laid his face against her belly, seeming to listen to their daughter. They were able to watch the rest of the movie without kicks, and when Robbie turned to suggest moving to the bed, found Daisy passed out, lips parted and tiny snores escaping.

His lips quirked into a small smile as he watched her, and he kissed her bump softly once more.

“Told mama you would be a daddy’s girl.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sweet and passionate

Robbie sticks around, after they save Coulson and the world and things are almost back to what passes for normal in her life.

They’ve been tiptoeing around whatever it is they feel, but after a week of cautious goodnights and near kisses, Daisy decides it’s time to stop hesitating- it’s time to take what she wants. So the next night, when they linger outside her door, she pulls Robbie close and throws caution to the wind when she presses her mouth to his.

“I don’t want to say goodnight tonight,” she says when they part, watching as Robbie’s face softens, his thumb stroking her cheek. “Come inside.”

He nods, hands sliding into her hair as he bends to kiss her again, kicking the door shut behind them as he walks her backwards into the room. Daisy smiles, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt as they stumble towards the bedroom.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for the last five nights,” Robbie confesses as he presses a kiss to her jaw, hands skimming down her body and landing on her hips as Daisy busies herself with pushing his jacket from his shoulders. Once it falls to the floor she starts tugging his shirt up- she tosses it aside carelessly, palms pressed to his chest.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I finally grew a pair and made a move,” Daisy teases, sliding her hands down, and Robbie shakes his head affectionately, capturing her mouth again as his hands went to her shirt, lifting it upwards as they moved to the bed.

“You are playing with fire, chica,” he says, nuzzling the joint where her neck and shoulder met, nipping lightly before he tugged her shirt up and away, fingers brushing over the black lace he reveals. Daisy hums, head tilting back as she revels in the sensations.

“You know, I kinda like fire,” she replies, leaning up to kiss him again as his hands divested her of her pants before he backed her up to the bed. Daisy flopped back against the covers, watching with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as Robbie lost his own jeans before joining her in only his boxers.

Hands hot as fire scorch her skin as they tangle in the sheets, shedding the last of their clothes until there are no barriers left. Hands find hands and fingers intertwine as one of Daisy’s thighs lifts over Robbie’s hip, and a heat that could never compare to Hell encompasses them both.

Daisy lets out a moan, face buried in Robbie’s neck, heel digging into his upper thigh.

“Come on, Reyes. Show me what you’re made of,” Daisy teases, breathless, and Robbie makes a noise that’s half laugh, half growl before he starts to move, tugging at her lip with his teeth before capturing her mouth in a full kiss.

It doesn’t take long to have both of them on edge; Daisy’s toes curl as she moans out his name, seeing stars as heat spills down her spine. Robbie follows closely behind her, nipping at her neck jaw before settling carefully over her, trying to keep most of his weight off of her.

Robbie kisses her, slow and sweet and deep, taking what little breath she has left away before he rolls off of her, pulling Daisy to his chest as he settles on his back.

“So, new game plan- we’re not leaving this bed tomorrow,” Daisy says. Robbie chuckles, fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

“Even for food?” he asks, and Daisy huffs.

“Fine. For food. But that’s it,” she corrects, stroking her fingers over his chest. “I have a lot more exploring to do.”

Her lips follow her fingers this time, and Robbie watches with interest darkening his eyes. Daisy grins, mouth on his stomach.

“I think I’ll start my first mission _now_.”


End file.
